Wireless computing systems that provide Internet services and other wireless signal services to user computing devices, such as mobile smartphones, are deployed in many public locations. For example, a mall or a hotel may deploy a wireless access point to provide a wireless network connection to a user computing device. A facility may provide multiple wireless access points to cover a larger area. For example, a sports arena may provide many wireless access points to allow wireless network access for users throughout the facility.
A conventional wireless computing system may use the wireless access points to determine a location of a particular user computing device and offer services to the particular user computing device based on the determined location. In an example, the location of the particular user computing device may be employed by the particular user computing device when accessing a mapping application or a shopping application. Errors in the determined location may result in providing incorrect or incomplete services to the particular user computing device.